Problem: $ {3\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 \\ 0 \\ -2 \end{array} \right]=}$
Answer: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}3\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {0} \\ {0} \\ {-2} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} 3\cdot{0} \\ 3\cdot{0} \\ 3\cdot{-2} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {0} \\ {0} \\ {-6} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary ${3\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 \\ 0 \\ -2 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 \\ 0 \\ -6 \end{array} \right]}$